You can't keep me away from her
by dontkill90s
Summary: Jackson is interested in Lilly, but he minds himself not to be. Look out for the twisted mind of Jackson when he goes trough the love has for Lilly. Lackson Not too romantic, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

Part one.

[She is just beautiful.

I am just some moron.

Another dream. I can't stand them anymore.

Every time I dream about her I can't face her clearly.

When I dream that we are holding hand in the school, the next morning I can't stand to see her and not be holding her hand. When I dream that we are laying on my bed listening to music cuddling and talking I can't stand to see her doing the same thing with Miley and Oliver.

[She is the girl I dream about.

The girl all the bad guy want.

I am not obsessed. I can face her and think clearly. Speak clearly. Act normally. Thinking normally? I just wish I could spit it to her face:

"You make me go crazy, wanna go skateboarding with me?"

[She is in love with the DJ

With turntables in her eyes.

But she keep hugging this what's-his-name little boy.

She keep cuddling with him and sharing all the moments I wanted her to share with _me._

Usually, I am not the all romantic type of guy. But for her, I'd go anything.

But she wouldn't want it. Why does she have to love this super gay little boy?

Conclusion: I may be too old and/or too stupid.

[I know it's hurting you

But it's killing me.

I am _not _in love with her. I just _want _her. Maybe not. She just mixes my brain like hell.

If I even have one…

I wish she was like all the others girls in Malibu.

I wish she wasn't my little sister's best friend.

Her smile send shivers down my spine and her touch gave me electricity shock.

But as my sister likes to say "she only sees you in a total brotherly-way".

Back in the 1800, she could have been with me even with the "brother-relationship."

Damn, I am even not related to her. I even don't want to be in a bed with her.

I just want to feel her touch on me without having to cause a (non subtle) collision.

It's hurting me to see her flirt with her best friend which is in love with his other best friend, being my little sister. Love triangle. Can't it become a love square?

God, help me get her off my mind. I can't stand it anymore.

[I don't blame you for being you

But don't blame for hating it.

I am Jackson Stewart.

I am nineteen years old, soon to be twenty.

I am Hannah Montana's older brother, caught in her shadow.

I am in love with her best friend Lilly.

_For now about two years._

I found each time about her that make her special.

And this is the time that I come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

[What hurt the most is being so close

And having so much to say but watching you walk away.

"Miley isn't here." I said to Lilly as she entered the warmth house. "She is at some party. She'll be back in about three hours."

Lilly nodded and make some noise. I know that sound.

"Your mother messing up with your life again?" I said grinning.

I love her mom when it makes Lilly wanted to avoid her and then stay here…

"You can stay here…" I trailed off before she cut me: "Only if you don't mind…" she said pleading me with her voice. "Why would I?" I shrugged.

I locked the door behind her and went back to my couch. She came to sit by me.

Two places-couch. Also called _loveseat._

Isn't we supposed to be cuddling on that couch...? Bad tough, Jacky.

Maybe it is the moment? To try something?

This moment happened so much time and each time, I tried to make up my mind and make a single move. Only try. But I shrugged it every time.

"So, I…hum…" I can't. She looked at me weirdly. "There is a horror movie marathon on TV. Want to watch the end with me while waiting for Miley?" I asked her full of hope.

Maybe too much. We never are prepared for rejection.

"I hate these movies. I'll just go in her room and go on her computer, I guess…" she stood up and went toward the stairs.

A disappointed smirk place itself on my face. I wish I could tell her. Why can't I try?

"Lilly, I…I thought about it and I was asking myself if…um..eh…" Stupid moron. "I could put whatever you want on TV. We don't have to watch these horror movies…"

She chuckled but still began to climb up the stairs. "No, I'll choose the room."

I want to tell her so badly.

But damn, she just chose a computer over me. Isn't it enough obvious?

I put back the TV on the horror movie and thought about it.

I would have like her to be beside me and if she would be scare I would hold her.

I shrug it off and turn off the TV. I went upstairs. Passing by Miley's room I quickly glanced at it. Lilly was on Miley's bed looking at some magazine. I softly knocked on the door.

"I am going to sleep." I told her shily. "I am going to dream about you." Was more realistic. "I don't think I have to specify to do like if you'd be at yours…" Lilly laughed.

"I am at home, Jacky. I feel more like home here then at my real house." She smiled at me and motioned for me to close the door. "Good night Jacky." She said.

Jacky? Since when does she call me "Jacky"?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

[I don't want to be alone tonight

On this planet we call Earth.

The air filled my lungs. Gone out. Malibu in winter.

I am cold. I am shivering. I sound like a girl when I say: I wish I had someone to hold on to and to keep me warm.

Stupid romantism. Stupid love filling my brain.

Two freaking years. Can I just get a mental break? Or some courage?

Life is for suffering, but suffering with someone is less difficult.

Last night she tore my heart apart for the thousand times.

When will she choose me over another thing?

My best friend Cooper asked me this morning:

"Why do you wait for her anyway? If you really don't want to be alone, please took any girl you can in Malibu. One that loves to walk in bikini and roller blades…There are thousand of them waiting for you on the beach dude! Why do you wait for her?"

I didn't answer on the phone. I did it in my mind:

"I'd rather be alone than with someone else than _her._"

Kill me now.

[These three perfect words

To you.

Lilly's on the phone. Speak normally. Stop stuttering. You're man buddy!

"No, she isn't here." I told Lilly when she asked me to talk to Miley. "She is at another supper for the promotion of her album. She is coming back in a hour."

"Oh, alright…" she said sadly.

"Why don't you call Oliver?" I asked her. What was I telling her?

"No..I..Hum…No." she was stuttering. God, her voice was cute.

Jackson, you're a man. Get over this and hung up!

"Can I come?" she hushed.

"Yes you can." I tried to be neutral. Not happy, not indifferent.

She chuckled and said a little "thanks! Coming!" and hung up.

I sat on the couch turning on the television.

I didn't have enough of her face but of my non-courage, yes.

I went in the kitchen and took a piece of paper and a pen.

_Lilly,_

_If you decide to come, which I know you will do, sorry I am not home anymore._

_You can meet me at the beach. At the Rico's stand for sure. Sorry I didn't have a spare key. If there is anything and that you can't find me, I have my cell phone._

_Sorry, I had forgot something at the beach, but maybe I'll be back before you._

_Love,_

_Jackson._

What was I thinking by writing "Love" at the end? I am so stupid?

I erase it and stick it with scotch tape on the entrance's door.

I took my cell phone and left the house.

She will meet me at the stand.

For the hundred time I will try to see if she likes me more than I think.

For the hundred time it will fail but I won't feel defeat and I will hope again.

Vicious cycle. I need to get out of this. Fast.

I need to tell her.

[But every time that I tried

I get tongue tied.

I am at the beach. Waiting for her. I am not at Rico's.

My plan is all made up.

Sitting on the sand. It's 9 pm.

The waves keep crashing on my feet. I wear sandals.

My face is facing half of the sea, the other all the groom of the beach.

I then see her walking and looking everywhere. I love the feeling that she is searching for _me_ even if it's not because she wants to see me by herself. But anyway.

She is wearing sandals and jeans with a blue sweater. Her hairs are in a ponytail.

She just seems so flawless. I wish I could be like this.

People do think I am like this, but this is only appearance.

Planning.

#1: Waiting for her to come. Waiting for her to look for me then stand by Rico's.

Did.

#2: Pick up a girl

OK, there is Alexa. Oliver's little cousin. Lilly doesn't know her. I called her earlier. 15$ if she faked flirting with me. Did.

#3: Go by Rico's holding hands with Alexa and laughing and cuddling.

Accidentally not seeing Lilly.

#4: See her reaction. Please god, let it be good.

I go by Alexa and tapped her shoulder. She knows it's the moment.

"It's time for you to try something on her! Two years, Jackson. Even Oliver knows." She said me chuckling. I glared at her.

"Shut up, young girl." I replied trying to affect her.

"Only three years younger. Which is only one younger than the girl you try to make jealous…" She said with a hint of victory in her voice.

We laughed and directed ourselves toward the stand. Lilly is drinking. I can see her sweating, she try to unzipped her sweater but she doesn't seem to wear something else.

Alexa and I are holding hand and laughing. I tell her a little:

"Act like if you were my girlfriend. Be credible. Play it hard." She nodded.

Standing by the stand we are cuddling and she keeps touching my face with hands and whispering. She laughs in my ear. Damn, she's good at acting.

"So, baby, what we are going to do this weekend? My parents left the house. We have it all for ourselves…" she tells me with a seductive tone.

"Hum, sounds good. We won't throw a party. It's better just the two of us…"

"Jackson?" I hear and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around.

Lilly's there, smiling.

"I was waiting for you! I got your note on the door. I looked for you…" she stopped when she saw the girl standing by my side cuddling my arm.

"Hey, I am Lilly. And you are…?" she couldn't stop smiling. No jealousy in her eyes.

"I am Alexa. Nice to meet you!" She said.

Please, God, let me see a hint of jealousy, of sadness in her eyes.

Please, God, let me know she has something for me.

I just wait for that since two years.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend, Jackson!" She said, smiling.

"Hum, well…it's new…" I stuttered.

Damn it.

"Jackson, baby, call me tomorrow, I have to go! Love ya, bye!"

Damn fucking God. Why can't you help me a little?

"So, Jackson baby? Want to head to your home?" she let out a chuckle.

I can't handle it anymore. I have enough of seeing her and just want to kiss her.

Tell her I love her.

I took out of my pocket my key and gave her.

"Suit yourself, I won't be back at home soon." I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I just can't do it anymore. Please, just GO." I told her.

"Jacky, are you alright?" she asked me touching my shoulder.

Electricity shock.

"NO. Don't ask why. You'd be shocked by the fact that the problem is YOU." I yelled/muttered the last part.

I left.

Even if I let out something, I hope she didn't hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

[Denying took off a moment of lucidity.

I need a real girlfriend. Someone better than Lilly.

Someone prettier, taller, older. Just better than her.

I need a girlfriend who doesn't wear stupid hats.

I need a girlfriend with a feminine side more appealing.

I need a girlfriend who isn't my sister's best friend.

I need a girlfriend who cares about me.

I hate girls who only talks about their hair and make up and clothes.

I hate girls who don't know what "originality" means.

I love blond hair, ecstatic smile and no look.

I love …Lilly Truscott.

Alright, I think I said it enough times. Maybe I could tell it to HER.

You, readers, can't do anything about it. Her, yes.

Stupid romantism.

I used to be Jackson Stewart, the goofy ladies man.

I used to go on a date at the two days.

I used to enjoy a one night stand.

I used to be me.

Two options:

- She is changing me into a new person.

- I am becoming the boy I will be when I'll be truly in love. (Ouch.)

I sat down on my bed playing a game on my WII when I heard my computer make some noise.

You Have A New IM it showed.

("JayStu" is Jackson and "FreakyLilly" is Lilly)

FreakyLilly: hey jacky

JayStu: Lilly?

What was she doing on my AIM? I never gave her my screen name…

FreakyLilly: how are you?

JayStu: good you?

FreakyLilly: perfect ;)

FreakyLilly: watcha doin?

JayStu: playing video games you?

FreakyLilly: thinkin…

Wish it could be about me.

FreakyLilly: is Miley home?

Oh yeah. I should have got that. She doesn't speak to me for me.

JayStu: yeah in her room. With Oliver I think.

Thinking about it, AIM is the perfect place…She can't see my face!

I can't see her reaction though but she can't she mine.

I can ask her whatever I want, without being shy.

JayStu: speaking of Oliver, aren't you jealous?

FreakyLilly: …

FreakyLilly: why would I be?

JayStu: being jealous when ur bf is in a room with your bff is normal

FreakyLilly: MY BOYFRIEND?

JayStu: …

FreakyLilly: if only I had one.

JayStu: you don't?

FreakyLilly: NO!

What the heck is happening here? Is my mind tricking me?

JayStu: I thought you and Olivier were going out…

FreakyLilly: LOL. NO. he's obsessed with your SISTER.

FreakyLilly: I bet what they are doing in her room isn't talking.

FreakyLilly: more like tongue exercise.

Bad mental image.

Well that Oken boy can do whatever he wants with my sister (sex is not in this range of things he can do with her); at least he isn't doing anything with Lilly.

JayStu: enough. Its my sister. I don't wanna see this in my head lol

FreakyLilly: what make you though about me and oliver dating?

JayStu: idk, some "signs" I saw. But im a guy, im not a love-expert!

FreakyLilly: are you even in love Jackson?

HUM. What a good question coming from her huh?

FreakyLilly: I cant really imagine you in love. Goofy Jackson!

JayStu: lol!

Bad ass. I am in love with YOU. How could this go goofy even more? HUH?

JayStu: how did you get my screen name anyway?

FreakyLilly: miley honey

JayStu: and you were bored so decided to talk to me?

FreakyLilly: well actually I had a question…

JayStu: yeah?

FreakLilly: Hannah is throwing a party for her new album and Hannah is going with Oliver (disguised for sure)

JayStu: …?

FreakyLilly: I didn't find someone to go with me (as Lola), without being discovered you know… So since you know who I am and who your sister is and all, would you go with me?  You'd save me!

JayStu: yeah but you'll owe me one.

FreakyLilly: Please a smoking. Please, be disguised so no one will see that you are Jackson Stewart. Please, I don't want to be uncool in front of Jake.

Jake? Not that super gay selfish actor who got Miley heart broken?

Not over Lilly now?

The one who'll look uncool won't be Lilly but it will be Jake's face after I got it all redone with my fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

[So much for the dress up boy

Who couldn't resist the demanding girl.

Black pants. White vest. Black over. Black tie. Black shoes.

A smoking on me. Jackson Stewart wearing a smoking. Oh god.

What wouldn't we do for a girl?

I got myself dressed up, brushed a little my goofy hair and headed downstairs.

Oliver was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jacky-" I cut him off.

"What is it with calling me "Jacky"?" I asked him glaring.

"Well Lilly asked us to call you like that." He replied.

"Oh…" I tried to make my thoughts clear. "Why?"

He shrugged. After ten minutes of silence watching the TV, Oliver broke the ice:

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" I asked him curious.

"Do you mind if I ask your sister out?" He pleaded me with his eyes. "I mean, she's a really great girl, she's smart, funny, and beautiful. And I think I may like her more than just "like". You see what I mean? She's really something and she is something to me."

He took his breath. "I just want to know if it's alright with you."

I nodded and smiled. "Go for it boy." He smiled and thanked me.

He stood up. "I'm going to pick up my cousin."

My eyes went wide. "Which one?" I asked him.

"Alexa, why?" OH MY GOD.

"What will she do there?" I asked him. I wasn't eager to see her there. She was going to ruin it all since nobody knows our plan. And I don't want anybody to know.

"Well, she isn't coming at the party. We'll just be dropping her off at the airport." I sighed. It will be easier to deal with.

I nodded. Oliver walked toward the door.

"Oh and Jackson." I turned my head to face him. "She told me about your plan. Just ask her out. It's torturing you and I think everybody except her can see the way you look at her." My eyes went big again.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" I asked him nonchalant.

"Lilly. Go for it, boy!" he smiled to me and walked out.

[You take my breath away.

"Talking about me?" I jumped.

She came downstairs just as Oliver went out.

"Hey-." I turned myself and face her. GOD. I couldn't say anything else.

She was wearing her Lola wig and cute and simple makeup. She had put a hat on it.

She was wearing leather Mary Jane with a silk short black dress.

"You're…You…" I couldn't make it. "Since how many time are you here?" I asked her managing to avoid looking at her.

"Oh…I just came down when Oliver said "Lilly, go for it boy."" I nodded.

Nervous silence.

"So…I think I forgot something in my room…" I said and stood up.

I ran up the stairs toward my room.

I stopped dead right in my tracks when I entered my room.

I couldn't breath. She just took my breath away.

I have seen her in bathing suit, in pajamas. Drunk, high, broken.

But never in such a sexy dress.

I sat myself down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

She is driving me crazy.

Minutes later I heard someone knocked on my door.

"Jacky, can I come in?" It was Lilly.

I mumbled a "yes" and she entered my room.

She took my breath once more. I was almost chocking.

"I have a BIG favor to ask you." She told me seriously.

"Wh-wh-at?" I managed to say. I avoid her gaze. Look anywhere but not at her.

"Are you alright? You seem sick…"

"No, I'm perfectly right!" this time it came easier.

"OK. So…promise you won't laugh at me?" She said and sat beside me.

"I promise." I said seriously looking at my shoes.

She inspired harshly and spoke out:

"Well, you know, I never had a…boyfriend." Wish I could be the first. "And tonight at the party…there will be someone I wish could be the first." My heart ached and broke once again. "I was asking myself if…hum…you would teach me how to kiss…well."

She blushed and looked down. I could feel tears coming down my eyes.

I am not a pussy. I am not vulnerable.

I am just in love with a younger girl, for now two years, who just asked me if she could kiss me to be good for another guy. Kill me now, that situation sucks as hell.

"Oh." I simply said. She looked at me confused.

"So, is this a yes or a no?" she asked me.

How come a so beautiful seventeen years old girl, soon to be eighteen, never had a boyfriend? I wish I could be the first. I wish I could be the one to teach it all, because she wanted me to do it, because she loves me. How come I can't get that?

"Well, huh…No…I mean, yes!" My thoughts weren't clear. What to do?

Option 1: kiss her once in my life and had the chance to do it before giving up on her.

Option 2: not do it and regret all my life that I couldn't taste those beautiful lips.

Option 1, go for it.

"Thanks, Jackson." She smiled to me. "I'll owe you two BIG favors."

I chuckled.

"So, let's do it?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll just close the door so anyone won't walk through the all and take it for what it isn't." she said and laughed.

We don't do that for the same thing.

For her it's educational. For me, it's to taste her before I give up on loving her.

"So, ready Lilly?" I asked her trying to hide my shaking. She slightly nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want your first kiss to be with _him_ and spontaneous?" I asked her. I wasn't sure I could do this. I wanted her too much.

"I think I want to be equal with him if it happens. So I need to know the basics."

I shook a little more thinking about it.

"So, let's go?" She nodded.

"Wait." She said. I questioned her with my eyes. "I won't go further with the guy. I don't want to kiss with the tongue already with him, so don't do it."

I nodded. Tasting her lips was enough for me.

I inspired a lot too much of air, let it out, relax my muscles and began.

"First, a kiss is something spontaneous. Close your eyes. Relax all your members. Take your balance. Be ready."

I breathe heavily and lean into her. Lilly was in front me, eyes closed. She was waiting for me to kiss her. I leaned more toward her and slowly press my lips on hers.

H e a v e n. Two years, I have waited for it and it's even not for the right reason.

I move my body closer to her and place my hands on her hips.

I know it isn't right. But damn, I have waited for it so long. I can't handle it.

My tongue teases her lips for an entrance. I could feel her hesitated.

I don't know which God got me lucky that night but she slowly opened her mouth to let my tongue in. What she had told me earlier? She didn't want to…

Her arms placed themselves around my neck and played with my hair. Our tongues fight between them and tease themselves. Our lips moved with the exact movements together. It felt perfect.

I need air. But I can't pull apart from her. I finally did it, I couldn't breath anymore.

I looked at her. She was red like a tomato and still eyes closed.

I placed both my hands on her cheeks. She shivered. I always had cold hands.

I approached my mouth from her ear and whispered lightly. "This is how you kiss."

I placed a light kiss on her lips and stepped out of the room.

I directly go into the bathroom and locked the door.

I am breathing heavily and touch my lips.

For her first time, she is a good kisser.

I feel electricity shock trough me.

After about ten minutes, I hear my dad call me.

It's time to leave. I run downstairs and see they are all out except my dad.

The ride is long and awkward between me and Lilly.

I am sitting beside her.

My dad is in front with the driver.

Miley and Oliver are making out at the opposite of the limousine.

Alexa is finally not here. Hallelujah.

When we finally arrive at the venue, Miley speaks up:

"So, I have a lot of people to talk to. Oliver is coming with me. You two can stay together, alright?" Lilly nods and I do the same.

As soon as I step up of the car, Jake is coming toward us.

If only he didn't know about Miley and Lilly being Hannah and Lola.

"Lilly!" I hear him yell.

"Jake!" she says and run toward him.

Breaking heart. I could have sworn she felt something with the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Pat six

Don't let me hang on

Like a Yo-Yo

Lilly's POV.

_May 30_

Dairy,

Kill me. I kissed Miley's big goofy brother. I mean, I wanted it. I wanted to be good for Jake. The fact is that I wanted it but I wasn't supposed to LIKE it. Jackson is cool and all but he's…Jackson. He's way too older. He's way too himself. He's way too goofy. I have to admit that he is cute and all but he's Jackson. But damn, he kisses like a god.

_June 3_

Dairy,

Things have been too awkward between Jackson and me. Not because of him. Because of me. I can't face him. Each time I'm around him, I freeze. I keep on focusing about something else than his presence, because when I look at him all I can see is his lips. Sweet and perfect. It seems like it didn't make Jackson awkward…Every time he just acts normal, like ever and speaks to me like if it never happens. I am so his little sister's best friend that he didn't take anything out of it. I mean, alright, I am just that…But damn, when my hands were playing with his hair and his hands were rubbing my hips, I would have lay him down and made out with him a long time…

BAD LILLY. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.

_June 5_

Dairy, I wanted to give you a new name, but couldn't found you one.

Are you a boy or a girl? I should decided that before naming you.

Oscar or Mina.

Anyway.

Alright, there is nothing bad about the kiss. Then, why can't it just quit my mind?

Miley asked me the most embarrassing thing ever yesterday. We were in her living room, watching "The Notebook" and out of nowhere she asked me "Lilly, how do you find my brother?" I then asked her "In which way?" trying to be nonchalant. She told me "Well, in every way…" I was really speechless. What could I answer? So I told her what I really thought. "Well, your brother is nice when he wants. He is kind of cute. He is funny but still goofy. I don't think I have anything else to say…" and then to add to the embarrassed moment she said : "Do you like him?" My goal was to seem distant. "Well, for sure I like your brother! It's Jackson! Who couldn't like him?" But she didn't got it and then asked me "No, I mean, do you like him in a non-brotherly way?" I replied to her : "No." But then a voice in my mind told me : "Quit on lying."

_June 10_

As stupid as it sounds, I avoid the Stewart's house for a little bit.

I had to make my though clear. I didn't know if I could see Jackson in another way than the brother-figure he has on me. I mean, he always defend me and took care of me. He was always nice but still hateful. I saw him like a brother and now this kiss came and changes it all. I came to realize things about him that I didn't though about before. So I decide to avoid him to make my thought clear. I mean, if you came to realize things about your best friend's brother that freak the hell out of you wouldn't just avoid him? It's not useful to my mind that I realized that when he smiles, one of his eyes keeps blinking. That when he watches a chick flick he bites his down lips. He bites his nails when his sister annoys him. He kisses like a God. His legs follows the rhythm of the song he listens to. He doesn't want anyone to know that he plays guitar and write songs. His favorite color is green. Arguing is almost his passion but when he looses, he laughs nervously and turn himself down. I came to realize things that unnecessary to my life about him. WHY? Earlier I was on the internet watching videos where we saw Miley and me as Hannah and Lola when AIM windows keep popping up.

JayStu: Hey Lilly!

JayStu: hey u there?

FreakyLilly: hey jay sorry wasn't on my comp. how r u?

JayStu: good you?

FreakyLilly: yeah

JayStu: so with jake-boy, how is it going?

FreakyLilly: going slow but doing ok I just don't know anymore…he seems distant…

JayStu: well I hope it all got better for you

JayStu: sry got to go, ttyl bye

JayStu logged off.

YeliMMiley: LILLY

FreakyLilly: hi

YelimMiley: not going at my house today either?

YeliMMIley: I don't mind I just can't come at yours. Got grounded.

FreakyLilly: I could come, yeah

FreakyLilly: LOL, why did you get grounded?

YeliMMiley: yelled at my brother and said a few bad words and my dad got it bad LOL

FreakyLilly: LOL, so funny

FreakyLilly: about what were you yelling at him?

YeliMMiley: tell me the truth, you like him don't you?

FreakyLilly: if you could see my face : I am sighing and raising BOTH eyebrows.

FreakyLilly: no, I don't like your brother Miles

YeliMMiley: I was yelling at him to tell me if he likes you

FreakyLIlly: WHAT?

FreakyLilly: THE

FreakyLilly: FUCK?

YeliMMiley: gtg bye

YeliMMiley logged off.

5m0k3n0k3n: hey lilly baby

FreakyLilly: wait for me to paste that to ur gf

5m0k3n0k3n: she isn't logged on

FreakyLilly: im talking to her right now o)

5m0k3n0k3n: WHAT? HOW? SHE BLOCKED ME? SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?

5m0k3n0k3n: OMG HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE IT COMINGÉ.

5m0k3n0k3n: DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING LILLY?

5m0k3n0k3n: HELP ME PLEASE, DID SHE TOLD YOU ANYTHING??

FreakyLilly: ok oliver, I was joking she logged off like ten minutes ago

5m0k3n0k3n: YOU ARE SO NOT FUNNY, WTF, YOU SCARED ME!

5m0k3n0k3n: Ihateyou ?&/&"&E?Q/W&?

FreakyLilly: lmao roflmao

5m0k3n0k3n: omg its time for u to have a boyfriend so u wont be so rad!

FreakyLilly: thx appreciated.

5m0k3n0k3n: ask Jackson out, it's been one month he doesn't get a gf

5m0k3n0k3n: he must be in lack of getting laid or something LOLL

FreakyLilly: why would I ask Jackson out?

5m0k3n0k3n: well, lilly I think we need to have a little conversation

5m0k3n0k3n: you know, when a girl or a boy like a boy or a girl, the useful thing to do is ask the other person on a date which leads to a relationship…

FreakyLilly: OMFG I don't like JACKSON. DON'T. OK? GOT IT?

FreakyLilly logged off.


End file.
